Animaniacs: The Presidents/Don't Tread on Us/The Flame Returns Credits (1995)
"The Presidents" Written by Randy Rogel Directed by Al Zegler "Don't Tread on Us" Written by Gordon Bressack Charles M. Howell IV Directed by Al Zegler "The Flame Returns" Adapted by Nicholas Hollander Directed by Barry Caldwell Audu Paden Senior Producer Tom Ruegger Producers Peter Hastings Rusty Mills Associate Producer Barbra J. Gerard Story Editors Peter Hastings Tom Ruegger Paul Rugg Theme by Richard Stone Music by Steve Bernstein Carl Johnson Additional Music by Richard Stone Musician Bryan Pezzone - Piano Music Preperation Sean M. Hickey Casting & Voice Direction Andrea Romano Starring the Voices of Rob Paulsen as Yakko Jess Harnell as Wakko Tress MacNeille as Dot Maurice LaMarche as The Brain Luke Ruegger as The Flame John Mariano as Longfellow Frank Welker as Chicken Boo Main Title Performed: Rob Paulsen, Jess Harnell, Tress MacNeille Opening Title Animation Rich Arons Storyboards Barry Caldwell Lance Falk John Over Rhoy Shishido Neal Sternecky Al Zegler B.G Paint Greg Battes Rolly Olivia Illustrations Lou Police Model Design Darrel Bowen Barry Caldwell Lance Falk Fred Gardner Greg Peters Al Zegler Slugging Greg Reyna Title Cards Bryan Evans Character Layout Huwj Matsumura Checking Supervisor Howard Schwartz Animation Checking Brenda Brummet Bunty Dranko Karl Jacobs Howard Schwartz Copying & Shipping Carlton Batten Ana Durand B.G. Key Design Ed Haney Dan McHugh Hugh Pettibone Dave West Sheet Timing Jeff Hall Bill Knoll Donna Mouliot Ink & Paint Supervisor Bunny Munns Mark Up Kim Dahl Lisa Leonardi-Knight Sharon M. Raymond Valerie Walker Painters Tina Marcaccio Eric Nordberg Don Shump Color Key Kathleen I. Evans Kathryn Gilmore Robin D. Kane Pamela Long Bunny Munns Cathy O'Leary Linda Redondo Britt Teegarden B.G. Color Correction Ernie Pava Christopher Staples Post Production Supervisor Joe Sandusky Supervising Film Editor Joe Gall Videotape Supervision Jay Weinman Editor Al Breitenbach Assistant Editor Susan Odjakjian Apprentice Editor Bradford Keatts Negative Cutting Mary Nelson-Durrstein ADR Coordinator Kelly Ann Foley Sound Readers Brad Carow Steve Siracusa Denise Whitfield Recording Facility Monterey Post Production Re-Recording Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Recording/ADR Engineers Harry Andronis Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Pat Rodman Sound Effects Robert Hargreaves Dialogue/ADR Editors John Hegedes Mark Keatts Pat Rodman This is Episode #75. Music Editor Tom Lavin for Traid Music Orchestration Tim Kelly If You'd Like a Transcript or Today's Program: Start Typing! Videotape Supervision Scott Williams Laboratory Services C.F.I. Post Prod. Facilities The Post Group Warner Bros. Video Operations Prod. Administrators Chuck Ansel Maria Womack Colorist Mike Williams Digital Production Alan G. Brown for Animated F/X, Inc. Post Prod. Assistant Richard Freeman Assistant to Senior Producer Bobbie Page Kathryn Page Recording Administrator Leslie Lamers Amblin Story Consultant Christopher Keenan Voice Over Asst. Erin Keeler Archives Supervisor Geno DuBois Production Assistants Bruno Bottcher Bill Devine Dustin Foster Shaun McLaughlin Ralph Soll Animation Services Akom Production Company President: Nelson Shin Animation Supervisor: Gary Scott Wang Film Productions, Co. Ltd. President: James Wang Animation Producer: George Chang Animation Director: David Marshall Assistant Animation Director: Ivan Yu Layout Director: Coke Lee Retake Director: Ele Lau Production Supervision Ken Duer Joey Franks Clive Nakayashiki Liza-Ann Warren Production Management Tim Sarnoff Executive in Charge of Production Jean MacCurdy Executive Producer Steven Spielberg This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 1995 Warner Bros. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Amblin Entertainment Warner Bros. Television Animation A Time Warner Entertainment Company Category:Warner Bros. Television Animation Category:End Credits Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Kids WB! Category:The WB Television Network